


Total Eclipse

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: Daenerys wakes up after being betrayed and murdered by Jon Snow. But maybe death isn't as bad as she thought...
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Total Eclipse

Daenerys woke with a jolt. She gasped as air filled her lungs again. Where was she? What had happened? Her hand ran absentmindedly down her body, stopping just below her breast. There was a hole in her ribcage--a hole where her flesh should be. It all came flooding back to her: King's Landing. The throne. Drogon....and Jon Snow. "You are my queen."   
He'd betrayed her when she needed him most--when she trusted him most. So that must mean she was...  
"Dead." She froze at the familiar voice. It couldn't be... "Moon of my life." She felt tears prick her eyes as she whipped around. There stood Drogo, looking as strong and whole as when she first met him. He didn't smile--Khals never did--but she could see everything in his eyes.   
"My sun and stars..." She jumped to her feet, ignoring the cavity in her chest. The feeling of his stone-strong arms around her was almost more than she could bear. She could've sworn she felt a tear drip on her head. But Khals never cried.   
She turned her face up to look at him. To look into those endless copper eyes like she had the first night they truly made love.   
"I was betrayed. There was man, a bastard...I was a fool to trust him..."   
"I know. The Great Stallion showed me everything." He wasn't angry. He sounded hurt if anything.   
"I'm sorry," she whispered, too quiet for anyone living to hear.   
The corners of his mouth quirk up just a bit. "You have nothing to apologize for, my moon. He only brought you to me sooner."   
She felt her fists clench at the thought of him. If only she could come back, just for a second...just long enough to burn him.   
"Do not waste another thought on him," Drogo breathed. "His end is near and it will be just."   
"I pray that will be so." Daenerys cupped his face in her pale hand. "How I've missed you, my love."   
He actually smiled this time, his face lighting up like the sky in the middle of the day. "Would you like to see our son?"   
She couldn't fight it as a sob welled up in her throat. "More than anything." He took her hand and led her away.


End file.
